Azrael
*Rae-Rae |home = Heaven |family = *God *Goddess *Amenadiel *Lucifer *Uriel *Gabriel *Castiel *Remiel *Angels *Charlie |occupation = *Member of the Heavenly Host *Collector of souls |affiliation = Ella Lopez |portrayed by = Charlyne Yi |seasons = Two Three }} }} Azrael is an angel and one of Lucifer's siblings. She is nicknamed the "Angel of Death" and had a unique blade that eradicated anyone killed with it, but it's currently in the Void. History Azrael was one of the many angels created by God and Goddess. Like her siblings, Azrael serves God. She was very close to her older brother Lucifer and enjoyed pranking Amenadiel with him. Sometime after Lucifer rebelled, she meant to come visit him, even in Hell, but became too busy dealing with souls, as the angel of death. Prior to the events of the series, Azrael met Ella when she had gotten into a car accident when she was 8 and befriended her. She would occasionally stop by and meet Ella whenever she was near her. At some point, she told Ella that she was a ghost to hide the fact that she was an invisible angel. Azrael had been the primary factor in Ella moving to L.A. and meeting Lucifer because she thought that Lucifer could help Ella and vice versa. Uriel stole her blade when he went to Earth, with the intention of killing their mom. The blade is later been revealed to be a part of the Flaming Sword. Personality Lucifer described her as "no sweet peach", implying her personality rubbed off on the dagger; as Maze put it "that's one angry-ass knife". When she showed up in L.A. it is shown that she is the opposite of what Lucifer described, being rather friendly, and even while with the blade, she developed a close friendship with Ella. This suggests that her more violent personality was the product of using the sword. Lucifer's comment may have also been out of bitterness since Azrael, who he had once been very close to, never took the time to visit him after his banishment. During her interactions with Lucifer, Azrael was shown to care deeply for her brother and to love him greatly. Azrael clearly looked up to Lucifer and loved pranking Amenadiel with him. Even after not seeing Lucifer since his rebellion, she still cared greatly about him and missed him deeply, regretting the fact that she never came to visit him. Her bringing Ella to L.A. was designed purely to bring her two favorite people together so that they would have each other when she couldn't be there for them. Powers and Abilities Azrael shares many of the same abilities as all other angels. However, as the angel of death, she also interacts with the dead. *'Angel Physiology:' As an angel, Azrael has their physiology, including superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes, intelligence, immortality, flight via wings, and shape-shifting (being able to hide her wings) in addition to invisibility as well as their weaknesses. **'Immortality:' As an angelic celestial being, Azrael is immune to age, having lived since the beginning of creation, and is also impossible to harm by any means which can kill or injure mortals easily. However, she can be harmed by supernatural weapons and means. **'Invisibility:' Azrael has the power to appear invisible and choose who can see her. Typically only dead humans will be able to see her. **'Shape-Shifting:' Azrael is capable of altering her true angelic appearance, making herself look like a human female, hiding her wings. **'Dimensional Travel:' Azrael is able to travel between Heaven and Earth (and possibly Hell). Family Appearances Trivia * Azrael and Remiel are the only known female angels. de:Azrael fr:Azrael ru:Азраэль Category:Angels Category:Season 3 characters Category:Minor characters